Yoshi/Nieder
|altbackcolor = #000000 |textcolor = #000000 |alttextcolor = #C41E3A |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery |tab3 = Nieder }} |english = German for "Down" |kanji = ニーダー |race = Doll |gender = Male (Jian) Female (Fan) |master = Yoshi |anime debut = Episode 82 |japanese voice = |english voice = Joe J. Thomaas (Jian) Wendee Lee (Fan) }} is a Doll that belongs to the Bount Yoshi. Appearance releases Nieder.]] Nieder exists in several forms which depend on how it is being utilised at any one moment. In its sealed form, Nieder exists as a folded paper fan that is predominantly gold that has a dark pink trimming. At the top of the fan, centred on the trimming is the Bount shield that appears on most Dolls in their sealed state.Bleach anime; Episode 93 After being released, its usual form is that of a Jian and a war fan that are connected with a chain. The hilt of the jian is mostly dark grey with a gold trimming around the semi-circle crossguard that angles upwards. In the middle of the crossguard is the mouth that the jian uses to communicate with Toshi. The fuller and central edge of the jian are also dark grey compared to the much lighter edge. The war fan is largely a dark pink in color with grey blades at the top of each of its folds. In the middle of the front fold, there is a golden mouth that the fan uses to speak with Yoshi.Bleach anime; Episode 82 While the fan is dominant, in Nieder's defensive form, armour extends from the fan and up Yoshi's left arm until it covers her lower face. Most of the armour is grey in color and trimmed with dark blue but the armour that covers her left shoulder is mainly green with a red trim and this is where the fans mouth resides while in this form. The fan also enlarges dramatically until it is easily able to shield Yoshi completely from attack by forming a full large circle. When the jian is dominant, in Nieder's offensive form, almost identical armour appears on Yoshi right arm. The jian begins to glow yellow and duplicates itself five times with energy swords that trail behind the main one during attacks. These duplicates can also be used separately during attacks.Bleach anime; Episode 102 Personality Nieder has a dual existence as both the jian and the fan have separate personalities. They share very similar traits with Yoshi, their wielder, in that they are very arrogant in battle. However, while Yoshi sees fighting women as beneath her, the jian sees every opponent in the same light in that he feels they all amount to the same thing when they die. The fan is not afraid to chastise Yoshi if it feels that she has not ensure enough accuracy in her attacks when she is attacking from a distance using the chain. While not above bickering with Yoshi, Nieder is still very loyal to her and served her diligently until her death. Plot Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. After the Bount have consumed living souls using the Bitto, Nieder accompanies Yoshi as she ventures out in order to test her new power boost. They aid Yoshi in her battle against Orihime Inoue, Rukia Kuchiki and Kurōdo in a darkened alley. They are able to use the fans defensive capabilities to effectively block any attacks that come her way, especially from Rukia, who uses Kidō to attack from long range. The fan is easily able to block an attack from Kurōdo when he uses the form of Renji Abarai to attack her. The fan is also able to parry Orihime when she uses Koten Zanshun in their battle.Bleach anime; Episode 83 When Rukia finally manages to unleash Sōkatsui on Yoshi, the fan goes into its defensive form which Yoshi uses to glide above the explosion and launch an effective counter-strike. Using the jian, she pins Kurōdo to the door and stabs him with the jian, eliminating him from the battle. Both the jian and fan encourage Yoshi to let their opponents regroup, wanting them to process their easy defeat and take a break. This irritates Yoshi but while she is reflecting, they quickly inform her that her opponents are retreating.Bleach anime; Episode 84 Angry, Yoshi attacks by leaping in the air and throwing both jian and fan at the trio. The jian compliments her for her timing while the fan wonders if she looks attractive while being used like this and the jian assures it that it does. Their attack is interrupted when Mabashi shows up and demands to take over the battle. Nieder proves to be ineffectively in combating Mabashi's Doll, Ritz due to its tiny stature combined with its agility. After getting injured by Ritz, Yoshi retreats and both of Nieder's personalities express regret that their fight is over already. After the Bounts invade the Soul Society, Yoshi again encounters Rukia, this time within the Rukongai. Yoshi immediately releases Nieder and prepares for battle.Bleach anime; Episode 92 Using Nieder, Yoshi quickly attacks Rukia, whose powers have still not completely recovered, forcing her to evade and dodge her strikes. Yoshi mocks Rukia for not having a Zanpakutō so she grabs a random katana in order to properly defend herself. Yoshi is happy that Rukia will put up a fight but the fan personality of Nieder interjects that she wanted to have afternoon tea instead of fighting and the jian states that she shouldn't rush into so many things at once and allow them to savor the battle properly. Yoshi scolds Nieder for this and demands that it obeys her without complaining about it as she intends to unleash her full power against Rukia. When Rukia doesn't attack first, Yoshi flings the fan at her and the fan is excited about this but when it is hit away, it laments its "defeat". After a few exchanges, she throws the jian at Rukia and it rallies to attack but Rukia dodges. The fan is easily able to block and parry Rukia's blow from above, leaving her exposed and she is kicked into a wall and it crumbles. With Yoshi's encourage, both personalities express excitement to use their techniques to beat Rukia up. Ririn soon gets involved in the confrontation and uses her [[Illusions (Mod-Soul Technique)|'Illusions']] ability to disorientate Yoshi. This allows Rukia to land a hit with Sōkatsui, knocking Yoshi into the air. The fan expresses shock and surprise that Yoshi did not even try to avoid the attack but the jian chastises it for being naive. Yoshi immediately absorbs Reishi from the surrounding area and the fan slowly comes to realise that Yoshi deliberately took the hit so she could demonstrate her power while in the Soul Society. Yoshi immediately unleashes a barrage of attacks on Rukia, completely dominating her and forcing her dodge and evade. During one of these attacks, the fan unleashes a volly of needle-like projectiles that Rukia tries to dodge but takes a hit on her upper left arm. Rukia manages to hit Yoshi a few times but the Bount is easily able to absorb more Reishi to heal herself. Eventually, Rukia's arm is restrained with the chain and both Nieder's personalities demand that Yoshi rush the Shinigami and finish her with perfect timing. Rukia manages to surprise Yoshi by leading over her and using Bakudō #1. spell, Sai to restrain her arms and quickly following this up with Sōkatsui. However, the fan is able to activate its defensive state, morphing into a much larger fan that completely blocks the attack as Yoshi recovers and breaks free of the spell. When Rukia flees, Nieder laughs maniacally with Yoshi at the prospect of dragging the fight out as long as possible. Together they hunt down Rukia following drops of blood from the wound the fan inflicted on her earlier. Rukia surrenders to Yoshi when she threatens the life of an innocent child and the jian is used to slash her across the chest, spraying blood. The fan expresses excitement that the battle is finally at its climax while the jian expresses disappointment in the continued teasing of Rukia instead of finishing her off. In response, Yoshi demands that they both attack and cut her up badly but is distracted by Ririn, whom she kicks away in response. Yoshi kicks Rukiai nto the air, leaping after her to attack. The fan declares that they are beautiful right now, while the jian declares that their technique is wonderfully perfect. Yoshi, however, is outflanked by the arrival of Rukia's brother, Byakuya Kuchiki who uses Senbonzakura, his Zanpakutō, to attack her from behind, forcing the fan to enter its defensive form to protect them. The fan laughs when it realises that they have completed their intended job and behind them, a series of explosions rocks the Seireitei, causing mass destruction. When the Bounts finally get into the Seireitei, Yoshi and Mabashi are tasked with causing as much disturbance as possible while the other Bount are to focus on the Captains.Bleach anime; Episode 99 Eventually, Yoshi is confronted by Uryū Ishida when he deflects the jian as it is attacking a group of Shinigami.Bleach anime; Episode 101 Uryū leads them into an abandoned area before the fight really begins. The Quincy shoots at them but Yoshi easily dodges the attack and activates the jians offensive form, Happonjin, producing a row of blades that react in sync with the main blade when attacking. The jian comments on how bad Uryū's aiming is, beginning to feel overconfident in their confrontation. Despite this, it does reflect to Yoshi that Uryū is still very fast. The jian complains when Yoshi emerges from Happonjin but she asserts that being merged with it too long can cause her to feel unnerved and the fan empathises with her in theis regard. The jian playfully argues with them regarding this. The fan effortlessly deflects one of Uryū's attacks and comments on how gentle his attacks are in this regard. When Uryū manages to stabilise his attacks to fly true, the fan enters its defensive form to protect Yoshi from his accurate attack, surprising the Quincy. The fan declares that her defence is perfect when it enters this form and that all of Uryū's attacks will be useless. The jian observes that Uryū's attacks with the Quincy Bangle are very inconsistent and the fan suggests that he has not mastered the weapon yet. The fan teases Yoshi that she would have been in a lot of trouble had it not released its defensive form just them, much to the Bounts bemusement. Yoshi and Nieder go on the offensive in the battle, forcing Uryū to avoid a lot of their attacks as the jian mocks Uryū's intelligence level if he is using a weapon he has not yet mastered. Yoshi manages to knock Uryū back, sending him crashing to the ground by using Happonjin on him. Both the fan and the jian mock an injured Uryū from bringing such a weapon to battle and expecting to be a serious threat. Yoshi decides to spare him because he helped them achieve their goals of coming to the Soul Society, however as she's walking away, Uryū suddenly attacks again with a powerful shot. Yoshi manages to notice the attack in time, and the fan part of Nieder immediately unleashes its defensive mode and protects her. The fan scolds Uryū for not just lying back and dying and for trying to continue their battle with such a broken weapon, laughing when he misses several times again. During the battle, Uryū releases an accurate shot forcing Nieder to use its defensive mode. Feeling confident, Yoshi releases its defense but is immediately surprised by a second shot Uryū had fired that only just misses her. She berates the fan but the fan retaliates that she should have kept it in its defensive form for longer instead of releasing it when she didn't need to.Bleach anime; Episode 103 This confrontation exposes a weakness in Nieder's forms to Uryū in that it takes time to change between each form and that, for that short amount of time, when Nieder is changing from defensive to offensive, Yoshi is left completely exposed by comparison. Uryū takes advantage of this, bating Yoshi to use Nieder's defensive form and then quickly, leap and attack. As soon as the defensive armour fades from Yoshi's shoulder, before she can activate the jian, Uryū appears in front of her and shoots through her heart, defeating her. Nieder fades into dust like its master after she collapses and dies. Powers & Abilities *'Flail Form': In its base form, Nieder is utilised much like a flail which compliments Yoshi's natural agility and athleticism. Yoshi often takes advantage of the chain that links the fan and jian in order to effectively follow up on her attacks and disarm her opponents. Both jian and fan can be used offensively and defensively but usually Yoshi uses the jian to attack and the fan to defend and parry incoming attacks. ::*'Projectile Needles': Nieder's fan can be used both defensively and offensively while in its normal form. Nieder is able to fire several dozen needles at once and they are very fast, making them very difficult to dodge. *'Happonjin': This is Nieder's offensive form. The jian turns into this form and covers Yoshi's right shoulder with blue and green armour. The sword itself elongates and begins to radiate yellow while also duplicating itself many times to greatly increase its attacking power. These swords are linked to the original sword, held my Yoshi, and move in conjuncting with the original and can be used in various ways. ::*'Whip Form': Each of the bright swords are linked to the original and due to this link, they can be used much like a whip during attacks and can slice opponents in this way and cause grave injuries as a result. The amount of swords used like this can be increased at any given moment and depends on how many is needed for an attack. Thus, Happonjin can be used in this way for both short-range and medium-range attacks. ::*'Throwing Form': During battle, Happonjin can allow Nieder to throw the swords of light for long-range combat, much live throwing-knives. In its capability to generate a lot of swords at once, some of the swords can be released from its bindings and used to attack its opponents from far away. *'Defensive Form': Much like the jian, the fan has a powerful form that it can produce when it is dominant. Similar blue and green armour appears on Yoshi's left arm and shoulder while and massive, red, circular shield appears in Yoshi's hand. Much like a fan, the shield can be extended to full circle or retracted to only a partial circle depending on Yoshi's needs at the time. Nieder is adamant that its defence is perfect in this form. References Navigation Category:Dolls